


Alone Time

by Blamasu_88



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blamasu_88/pseuds/Blamasu_88
Summary: Goku Black is left alone in the Cabin while Zamasu went to find supplies.





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I have bad writers block so enjoy this crappy little fic I wrote out this morning.

Black was left alone in the cabin. Zamasu has left to go find supplies they needed. Black laid on his bed starting up at the ceiling lost in thought. He was planning ways to trap Trunks and hopefully finish him off. He was strong enough now and even perfected his Rosé form. He was waiting for the right opportunity to showcase it to Trunks before finally finishing him off. His mind started to drift to his counterpart. He didn’t know when it happened but he started growing rather fond of the kaioshin. His body would react to certain things Zamasu did. The light touches to his arm when they were out terrorizing cities. The way his hands lingered when he would heal bad wounds. It drove Black wild the way Zamasu would say his name when he was concerned over him. 

Black lusted after the Kai. He wanted so badly to touch and kiss him. Pleasure him in ways he didn’t know were possible. Black groaned and sat up looking down at the tent in his pants. He looked around making sure the Kai wasn’t in the room, he pulled his pants off and leaned against his head board. His mind going to the green kaioshin, his plump lips, those long smooth legs, that... godly ass. He breathed out heavily as his hand went up and down his hard member slowly. He groaned out rather loudly, not caring if Zamasu had returned or not. His mind making up different scenes, Zamasu riding him praising him. Him licking and sucking his cock moaning at the taste. Black was lost in ecstasy now. His head shaking back and forth as he moaned out Zamasus name over and over. The final touch to push him over the edge was to slowly pump two fingers in and out of his hole. Hitting that sweet bundle of nerves that made his vision go white. Black arched up off the bed yelling Zamasus name as his seed shot out covering his shirt. Black laid their panting starring up at the ceiling. He wondered how better it would be to actually have the kaioshin doing that to him instead. He laid there for a few more moments before getting up to clean himself. Making himself look presentable for when Zamasu came back.


End file.
